VOX Box: Rise of the Toymen 1
Characters * Superman * Toyman Location * Bakersville, DE * December 26th 2008, 0009 Local Time VOX Archive * Toyman: protests, grunt, splash shout: Shut up, Jack... Shut the hell up or I'll do it. I'll blow this whole place into cinders and ash. hinges moaning, heavy metallic clank, metallic lock engaging, chuckle, footsteps, sigh Cozy in there, Jack? What was that? chuckle Oh, I'm sorry. It's entirely soundproof. I can't hear you. pounding on polycarbonate, chuckle, footsteps pacing Now where was-? beep Huh? Proximity alarm? Odd, nothing on the cam- * Superman: debris clattering, feet landing, cape rustling Schott, we need to talk. * Toyman: cough Superman? How- How did you-? * Superman: Find your workshop? Well, it wasn't easy, Winslow... You covered your tracks rather well. * Toyman: Hmm... Yes, well... It's all for naught, Kryptonian. See this here? This is a dead man's switch wired to my fingerprint. If I let go of this, this whole workshop goes up in smoke... I don't think you're fast enough to escape the blast from a dead stop. * Superman: Winslow... I'm just here to talk. I'm not here to harm you. * Toyman: scoff Yeah... Right. Fool me once, Superman... You won't fool me again. I was not born yesterday. * Superman: This is not a trick, Winslow. * Toyman: Yes! Yes, it is! I'm too smart for you, Superman. You might have the powers, the strength, the speed... but oh-ho-no... You don't have my brains. You lack the intellect to match me. You lack the foresight and vision I possess as well. I... I alone am Metropolis' destined savior. chuckle Or I will be... once I finally put an end to this murderer! on the polycarbonate * Superman: You're wrong there, Winslow... * Toyman: No. Just wait and see, Superman. His death will usher in a golden age of prosperity for Metropolis' youth... * Superman: I meant about him being a murderer... * Toyman: What? No... Of course, he is! He... he killed my wife. * Superman: No, he didn't, Schott. * Toyman: Yes, he did! * Superman: footsteps You've been off the grid for so long... When's the last time you visited Mary in the hospital? * Toyman: 3.7 seconds I... well... I've b-been busy... planning all this... building my toys... I... I couldn't stand to see her wither away like that... Not her... Not my Mary. She... She was... sob She was everything to me, you see. It was killing me... gasp driving me mad... I could... I couldn't bear it anymore. sob She deserved better than this. She deserved so much better! * Superman: Mary's not dead, Winslow... There's still time. Deactivate the detonator and I can take you to see her. * Toyman: chuckle Oh-ho-no-no-no... She might still yet... live... technically, but... she's dead to me. Her brain stopped and she couldn't breathe on her own... Whatever husk still lies in that hospital room, that's not my Mary. This bastard killed her! * Superman: Winslow! She's not in the hospital anymore... She's at STAR Labs. * Toyman: What? * Superman: When I told your old co-worker about Mary, they requested she be transferred to their care. She's been there for some weeks... The treatment that was most successful was actually made possible by one of your inventions... * Toyman: What? * Superman: And yesterday, Winslow, she finally woke up... sigh I'm told the first thing she asked for was you. * Toyman: chuckle Oh-ho-no-no-no... You're trying to trick. Tug on my heartstrings... It won't work. It can't work! * Superman: footsteps It's the truth, Winslow... Come on, deactivate the detonator. Let Mr. Nimball go... Let's go see Mary. * Toyman: M-Mary's alive? Sh-She... She remembers me? chuckle You- You said it was my design? * Superman: Yes... What do you say? * Toyman: footsteps I say... I... I've missed her so much... I've dreamed of this happening... I don't know what to say. * Superman: You'll figure it out. * Toyman: footsteps Yes, I suppose I will... In fact, I already have. * Superman: Yeah? * Toyman: blaster charging, blast discharge, pained grunt, thud Yes, I have. You're a horrible liar, boy scout. You lack the resolve to commit to anything. That's why I am the better savior! That's why the children need me! dropped * Superman: Winslow! No! footsteps, boom, whoosh, debris raining, loud clatter, flames crackling, smash, thud, smash, body rolling, body skipping, smash, debris raining, smash, body sliding to stop on asphalt, gasp, cough, sigh Winslow... Why?! Trivia and Notes * Debut of Winslow Schott. * Story continues in VOX Box: Rise of the Toymen 2. * Winslow lacks the white patch of hair from his regular portrait. Links and References * VOX Box: Rise of the Toymen 1 Category:VOX Box Category:Clark Kent/Appearances Category:Winslow Schott/Appearances